ワールドイズマイン (World is Mine)
Background "The World is Mine" is an original VOCALOID song by ryo (of Supercell), sung by Hatsune Miku. The song is about a spoiled girl who believes herself to be a "princess" that the world revolves around, and details her struggles with falling in love with a standoffish boy. There are many PV variations for this song; however, the narrator is almost always portrayed as a "tsundere" but short-tempered and fickle Miku (interesting because of the meek and sweet-tempered manner Miku is often portrayed having). "World is Mine" is widely considered the most popular VOCALOID song in existence. An unofficial YouTube upload on of the song in concert managed to garner around twenty million views before being deleted, making it by far the most-viewed VOCALOID video on the website at the time. It and another "World is Mine" video were removed because of copyright claims to the footage by SEGA.link Since then, several other reprints on YouTube have reached well over a million views. The song is considered by some fans to be Miku's "character theme song". Tributes and Popularity In addition to the Miku version of "World Is Mine", there is an official sequel called "I'll Teach You" ("Oshiete Ageru" in romaji) sung by Nagi (a female singer in Supercell). Also, there are popular covers by other Vocaloids including KAITO, Kagamine Rin and Len, Camui Gackpo and MEIKO. The lyrics in these covers are changed so they match up with each character's perspective. There is a version for nearly every character. "World is Mine" also has many covers by female singers on Nico Nico and Youtube. A remix of the song by Dixie Flatline is featured on the album Supercell tribute ~Stowaways~. Succeeding versions Lyrics Derivatives |arrangement = |fanmadepv = |spinoff = }} Other media appearances Merchandising This song is featured as one of 2 songs selectable as a miniature holographic performances in HAKO VISION's Hatsune Miku (pink box version). Publications This song has appeared as sheet music in the Vocaloid Best Selection series. Piano sheet music also appeared in the Piano Solo Yasashiku Hikeru collection. Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts. Games "World is Mine" also has been featured in every Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- game to date with the exception of extend (though extend is an expansion of ''-Project DIVA- 2nd'', which featured it, and extend ''can play songs from ''2nd), the PS3 version of F (the PSVita version features it, but it can only be played through the AR), and Project mirai , making it the most recurring song in the series (not counting Ievan Polkka, which is a cover song). It was also the first song playable (but not heard) in the first game, making it the first playable song in the series. Its appearance in the non-Prject DIVA game, Taiko no Tatsujin Wii: Kettei-Ban marks the song's first inclusion on a Nintendo console and outside a Sony console, while mirai 2 would be the first in the Project DIVA series on a Nintendo console to include it. Gallery Concept Art = Heart_Hunter_Concept.jpg|Concept art for the ＳＧコス contest by Takumi Torigoe |-| Games = Module pink tag heart hunter.png|Miku's Heart Hunter module for the song, featured in ''-Project DIVA-''. Heart.jpg|Miku's Heart Hunter module for the song, featured in ''-Project DIVA- Arcade''. Worldismine.jpg|Miku's World is Mine module, featured in Project Mirai 2. Supreme.jpg|Miku's Supreme module for the song "World is Mine", designed by redjuice. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. World is mine f 2nd loading screen.jpg|SEGA's loading screen, for the song "World is Mine". From the video game "Hatsune -Project DIVA- F 2nd". |-| Merchandising = Hatsune Miku 1 8 figurine - WorldisMine.jpg|Good Smile company's World is Mine Miku figurine (dark frame ver.). World is Mine Good Smiles Figma Natural Frame.jpg|Light frame ver. WISMiku.jpg|Hobby Max's World is mine Miku Resin Kit figurine Acubicmiku.jpg|α-cubic's Heart Hunter Resin Kit figurine HAKO_VISION_Hatsune_Miku-_PINK_BOX.jpg|The pink box ver. of HAKOVISION's holographic Hatsune Miku candy box RAH_Hatsune_Miku_Honey_Whip_Deluxe_Ver..jpg|Hatsune Miku Honey Whip Deluxe Ver. -Project DIVA- F Real Action Heroes non-scale doll |-| Misc = World is Mine TinierMe.jpg|World is Mine Miku "Selfy" (Hatsune Miku x @Games/TinierMe Collab References External links *Official website *Official Illustrations: **Official Art #1: deviantArt Pixiv **Official Art #2: deviantArt *ZIP with MP3, offvocal, illustration, and note from authors *Amazon MP3 *iTunes US Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Hall of Fame Category:Song featured in Game Category:Song featured in Concert Category:Hall of Legend